


True Bond

by TeaLeafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Attraction, Bonding, Chill Sans, Complete, Completely Bonded, Drabble, F/M, Female Frisk, Frans - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, Jealousy, Love, Oneshot, Sans - Freeform, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Telepathy, True Soul Mate, bond, mate, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform, not canon, practice, shared emotions, soul, true - Freeform, true mate, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: “Do you hate me?” she asked him, holding his stare.His eye sockets slowly widened, grin faltering. He hadn’t expected that…It felt like the world had stopped.





	True Bond

There she was.  
He walked forward, hands in his pockets and blue hood over his skull. His eye sockets were relaxed and his grin ever present.  
He stared at her.  
She was squatting near the floor on the sidewalk, reaching down with her dainty hand and pulling a glimmering strand of gold up from the floor. Her silky hair hid her eyes and face from his view, but he heard her content sigh.  
His fingers flexed into a fist, jaw tight.  
**Stars he hated her.**  
She slowly rose from her position near the floor and looked up at him. She had a nice clean white formal shirt on underneath a black vest. Her skirt was black with a business casual appearance and her black nylons stretched over her smooth legs- the black heels she wore made her three inches taller.  
He resisted the urge to walk to her side.  
“Sans!” She tucked whatever it was that she picked up from the ground into her vest pocket and made her way towards him.  
She walked with confidence and grace. Her pretty pink lips stretching into a tiny smile and her silver eyes reflecting her pleasure at seeing him. Her soft brown hair reached barely past her shoulders in straight thick strands, she tucked a stray lock behind her ear giving him a wave.  
He grinded his teeth. He wanted to touch her….  
“Hey Ambassador.” He greeted once she was right in front of him.  
They were about the same height but with the added inches of her heels she towered over him a measly single inch.  
Frisk flicked her wrist, dusting fuzzies from her uniform.  
He watched her hand travel over her breast to her hip with extreme interest, unable to stop himself from imagining how soft she must be to the touch. He never saw humans as attractive...but...she was different.  
**Stars he hated himself.**  
**He hated her.**  
**He hated everything.**  
“What are you doing out so late, Sans?” She tilted her head in question at him.  
His eye pricks snapped to her face. He wasn’t worried about her noticing how much he paid attention to her because of the undeniable fact that he was very hard to read.  
“Papyrus was worried about you staying out so late working. He wanted to come escort you himself but he got busy with his cooking classes so he begged me to watch out for you in his stead.” He shrugged; carefree.  
That wasn’t entirely the whole truth. Yes, Papyrus was worried about Frisk but he didn’t ask Sans to escort her in his place.  
He came on his own.  
He couldn’t help it..and **he hated it**.  
**He hated her.**  
**He hated himself.**  
Frisk’s expression softened at the mention of Papyrus.  
His toes curled in his slippers.  
“Oh..It’s too bad he’s so busy recently, I haven’t seen him much because of it.” She looked off to the side. Her expression becoming shy.  
Was she blushing?  
“Then again I’m pretty busy too.. but even I seem to have more free time open compared to him.” She added.  
His expression turned to one of anger. Despite not having skin like a human, Sans and Papyrus were very capable of expressions. The ‘bone’ (if you could call it that) they were made up of was surprisingly warm and maneuverable much like a human's skin.  
The fact that Frisk has said that about his brother so sweetly followed by a cute expression...irritated him.  
It wasn’t because she spoke of his brother in a way he didn’t appreciate….It was that he felt it was very longing towards Papyrus.  
He wouldn’t care if anyone else tried to date his brother because it was up to Papyrus who he decided to become involved with. He had come a long ways since coming to the surface and Sans couldn’t call him his little brother anymore...innocent and naive wasn’t something he could use to describe the cinnamon roll either.  
Frisk was a perfect candidate for anyone to date on the contraire but….he didn’t like it….to think of her dating...anyone.  
It made him mad with jealousy.  
“Heh.” He covered what he truly felt with ease. “I’ll make sure he knows how much you miss him. If he finds out he’ll probably drop a bunch of stuff to try and make room for you two to hang.” He wouldn’t be telling Papyrus.  
Frisk’s face lit up. “Ah...I’d like that…” She gave a cheesy smile similar to Sans’ own signature- seemingly permanent grin.  
His soul fluttered. Shit.  
**He hated her.**  
“Wouldn’t want you to get _bonely_ now would we?” He chuckled.  
Frisk’s eyes twinkled with her laughter.  
“ _Tibia_ honest I thought you two were avoiding me.” She gave her cheesy grin again and topped it off with cringe-worthy finger guns.  
**Crap.**  
He gave a bark of laughter, covering his mouth and turning his head away from her to try and compose himself.  
Frisk nudged him, giggling alongside him. Her eyes sparkling and lips lifting with her laughter.  
Stars...she was beautiful...and he hated it. She was so kind and confident…  
Beautiful, strong, merciful...and so smart..fuck.  
Frisk gave a very tiny sigh. The thing about her voice- is it was a soft sound, bordering deep but still too high to be anything other than a woman’s. It had a somewhat scratchy undertone to it as well and it just...ahh...he loved it.  
**God he hated her.**  
She was close to him now, touching his side with her side.  
He felt himself relax and her smell slipped up to his senses. He may not have a nose like a human but he could still smell.  
She smelt like autumn. Crisp air and spice….red? Did red have a smell? Either way...it reminded him of the color and season.  
He sighed happily before catching himself and his situation.  
He straightened out.  
“Yeah. Well, let’s get you home.” He moved ahead of her.  
His soul was hammering inside his chest. He was sweating and wanted to reach for her, feel her soft skin against him again, smell her scent around him once more- already missing her contact.  
Frisk paused a moment, frowning slightly before walking behind the monster.  
“Sans how is your job by the way?” she asked. Deciding to strike up conversation while she could, before he left her again.  
He couldn’t help his genuine grin.  
“ s’ going great actually. I just got promoted today..” He was in charge of a industry developing advanced human technology with the help of monster tech that involved magic. The combination was shockingly compatible and incredibly strong when combined.  
He wondered if a human and monster could be compatible….  
He shook his head. Rubbing the back of his neck underneath his hoodie.  
“Ha. Sometime by next year- if people stop being so scared of the fact that monsters are a thing now….there should be a new way of living with this technology we’re creating.”  
He looked up at the night sky. Stars sprinkled about the black blanket of night and the crescent moon hung low among the tiny white dots.  
Frisk smiled- though Sans couldn't see it. “I’m proud of you Sans.”  
He shrugged “Yeah. S’nothing.” His soul tingled when she praised him.  
**God.**  
They continued down the street to Frisk’s apartment. She didn’t live far from her work.  
Frisk had decided a long time ago to live in the city just so she didn’t have to make long trips to work and to the supermarket.  
Sans and Papyrus lived near the outskirts of the city along with many other monsters. Toriel had opened up a small school near a largely populated monster neighborhood which was fairly close to where Frisk lived.  
Frisk was working hard to get educational systems to include monsters with humans or at least allow monster schools to open up. She was a hard worker and didn’t give up. DETERMINATION didn’t allow that.  
They turned the corner and there was Frisk’s apartment. Walking up to the door he turned to see Frisk approach him.  
She suddenly stopped in front of him.  
He raised a ‘brow’.  
She looked at him with her silver eyes. A serious look overcoming her- the kind she used when she was passionate or fighting for the monsters she became an ambassador for.  
“Sans….” she started, her eyes refusing to let his own pull away from her.  
Her lips pursed before she licked them and opened her tiny mouth to speak again.  
“Do you hate me?” she asked him, holding his stare.  
His eye sockets slowly widened, grin faltering. He hadn’t expected that…  
He stiffened as his breath hitched. It felt like the world had stopped.  
“I know a long time ago...I broke our promise and did...the unthinkable..I let myself make a deal and faltered...becoming a puppet. Despite you saying countless times it wasn’t my fault...I know you have to at least blame me as much as I blame myself.” She looked at him, coming closer to him. Her breath danced along his cheek.  
Shit.  
His body relaxed. Eye sockets becoming droopy, almost closing.  
She smelt so good, it made his soul ache.  
He leaned into her. Nudging her soft petal lips with his teeth in a pseudo kiss.  
He felt her breath hitch, body stiffening until ever so slowly she relaxed into him.  
His magic tingled her lips, warmth spreading through her from the contact and it was nice.  
God he _**loved**_ her so fucking much.  
No matter what. He was always tied to her somehow.  
The resets... he might feel alone but she was the only other person who could understand him because she also remembered...she was the reason it happened.  
Every time she died.  
Every time she tried to correct something…  
The one time she lost herself and committed genocide.  
**He hated her.**  
He hated how she was so sorry for everything wrong she’s ever done that the very first time she came to him she had broke down.  
He hated how small she looked crying before him and belittling herself for what she had done.  
She had wished death upon herself...for one slip up…While he had just sat back during all these resets and never tried to approach her about it.  
When Frisk was able to gain control back from the demon that had taken over her body, she looked at him.

 _Her previously glowing red eyes slowly faded back to the silvery watery hues that were her own eyes; they filled with tears at the snap of a finger._  
_She had fallen to her knees. Throwing the knife to the side and screeching to the air. She threw her head back and wailed. Arms limp at her sides as she trembled and shook with sobs and hiccups._  
_He had felt so relieved to have her back he was disgusted at how ready he was to forgive her for everything and just go back to how things were. He shouldn’t forgive her so easily..._  
_He knew it hadn’t been her….but still…_  
_Then she had apologized. Blubbered incoherent sentences and began hitting her temple with her fists, shaking her head violently._  
_He was in front of her before he knew what he was doing, snatching her wrists into his own._  
_“Kid.” he had growled, causing her to flinch but successfully bringing her eyes on him._  
_“This wasn’t your fault. Don’t you ever blame yourself for this..just...RESET..” He had leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder._  
_He had been so happy...she was back.._  
_“Thank Asgore you’re back…”_  
_She had blubbered against him but nodded quickly, gripping his sleeves tightly and keening._  
_With this new route she had realized he remembered everything as much as she did. The next reset- to make everything right; was the last one._  
_He loved her for it. Giving up resetting just for him, coming to him right after exiting the ruins and breaking before him...she trusted him so much…._  
_He tried to hate her- hold the fact she agreed to the deal in the first place against her….but she was so genuine in her regret and hate of herself…_  
……..  
And now…  
Here he was...kissing her.  
The worst part is... she wasn’t pushing him away or even rejecting him.

She was returning the kiss.  
**Fuck.**  
His arms came up around her. Gripping the backs of her thighs and sliding up along her spine until he was tangling his phalanges in her hair.  
He had tried to hate her. He really did….but he couldn’t.  
He loved her so much it hurt. His soul ached, it burned and quaked when he was around her.  
“Fuck...Frisk…” He pulled away from her, shaking with the effort to control himself.  
“Why do you have this effect on me...shit...” he cursed.  
She panted against him. Her eyes were now half lidded and her lips parted.  
God dammit she looked gorgeous.  
She brought a hand up to the side of his face, rubbing her thumb in a small circle.  
He leaned into her hand, eye sockets closing in bliss.  
Only she could melt him with just a touch.  
“Sans...your soul…” She whispered breathlessly.  
He hadn’t noticed, but their souls had both come forth. They danced around each other in a twirl that spun and bounced.  
He felt so at peace….  
Then something shocking happened- her ruby soul shimmered when it brushed against his own.  
He heaved, feeling her all around him.  
Her could smell her, feel her soft warmth...feel….her.  
She shivered in his arms, eyes closing briefly before peeking open to watch their souls, feeling the way he did.  
Frisk’s own soul went from a normal bright red, to a liquid ruby. It looked like glossy water, then a white sphere snatched off from Sans’ own soul and twirled around her soul like it was in orbit of it now.  
Sans’ soul gave a tremble; snatching a sphere from Frisk’s soul which began to orbit his own mirroring what hers had done to his.  
He hissed, sockets shutting tightly; shuddering.  
Frisk gasped, eyes widening. She could feel everything he did.  
“F-Fuck…” He whispered harshly, resting his head into the crook of her neck.  
Frisk moaned softly, barely above a whisper.  
**_‘Fuck...This explains…’_**  
**_‘.....Explains what?..’_**  
His head snapped up, staring at Frisk in shock.  
She mirrored his reaction.  
**_‘Can you….’_ ** Her brows furrowed in confusion.  
_**‘What the fuck!’**_  
_**‘Sans! I understand you have a potty mouth but honestly!’**_ Her lips were not moving, but her expression scrunched up into an adorable scowl, like a snarling puppy.  
_**‘Holyshitiamsosorryfuckfriskithinkohmygodohmygod!..’**_ He was sweating bullets now, anxiety taking over him.  
Frisk eyes widened, feeling his distress inside herself. Her hands began to shake.  
“S-Sans calm down your anxiety is affecting m-me too!” Her eyes filled with tears, the emotions too much.  
He flinched, ashamed.  
“Sorry...sorry!”  
He paused, closing his eyes sockets again and taking a deep breathe he didn’t need. He relaxed.  
Frisk sighed, happy.  
Their eyes met again. They were both confused, happy, shocked, but...what they could read from one another’s eyes that stuck out amongst all the other emotions flashing past them was…...longing towards each other.  
Sans felt his excitement race through him, his grin pointing upwards more than usual and eye sockets arching with his smile. Frisk felt it too, mirroring his grin.  
A few moments dragged on before Frisk spoke.  
“Sans...what happened?” She finally asked him.  
He looked away from her. Grin tight.  
“You...you’re my...well…” He suddenly became flustered.  
How was he supposed to tell her how he tried to keep his attraction away from her in fear she would be his….  
_**‘I’m your….what?’**_ he heard her voice in his head.  
He looked at her again.  
She had a gentle expression. Ready for whatever it was he was going to tell her.  
_**‘My….’**_  
She nudged him, urging him to continue.  
He didn’t say anything.  
He looked at the floor, turning a bright blue. This was hard….  
He already has suspicious for his unbreakable attraction towards her being the fact that she was...his...meant for him….but...  
_**‘Sans. I love you.’**_ she mouthed the words but what he heard wasn’t her voice.  
His soul flip flopped.  
Frisk felt it too, it made her smile. She took it as a good sign.  
“You had to have known…” She raised a brow at him.  
He slowly shook his head, face turning an even brighter blue.  
He felt her adoration towards him, as well as her love. It felt so pure. Seeing him blush couldn’t have been that great.  
“I’ve known….my own feelings…” he commented slowly again. “But...I never would have thought that you...and not only that...I tried pushing you away so hard...I tried...hating you.” He looked at her, a sad expression on her face at hearing him say his last part. He felt bad.  
“Well... I’m glad you couldn’t bring yourself to dislike me...” She smiled, pulling him closer to her then he already was.  
“So...does that mean...you love me too?” she probed.  
He looked away from her again. Blushing terribly.  
“Haha...I can feel it…” she sighed, eyes closing in rapture.  
“It’s a nice feeling...so...what happened?” she asked again.  
He gave a breathe of effort.  
……..  
“You’re my...soulmate.”  
……..  
He looked at her, evaluating her reaction.  
She seemed lost for a second before her face lit up. Expression precious.  
He felt her happiness and love, it was almost too much.  
“Sans...that explains...wow..” she looked away.  
“I’ve always felt a pull towards you.” she began.  
“And I never could understand why..you’re amazing...your are... but even when you made it clear you weren’t someone for relationships….I couldn’t make myself stop from...wanting you..” She flushed. Embarrassed.  
_**‘God...you’re so beautiful.’** _ he thought to her.  
She turned pink along her cheeks and nose at that.  
“I tried pushing you away….I’m sorry..” He looked her in the eyes.  
She kissed his forehead, feeling his soul thrum in his chest through herself.  
“It’s okay. You were always a..bonehead.” she winked.  
He chuckled with a snort, holding his mouth. God. She was perfect.  
“So...how do we tell everyone?” she asked; remembering their friends and family.  
He suddenly could have cared less how they went about telling everyone. He brought a hand up into her hair, pulling her strands in between his fingers.  
“Let’s worry about that later…” He pulled her into a pseudo kiss.  
Her breath hitched, his magic sending electricity through her lips.  
Frisk giggled, pushing him against the door to her apartment as she reached to unlock it with her key.  
She gave small nips and kisses to his forehead, cheek, temple, teeth, and neck.  
Sans groaned lowly. His soul mate continuing her sweet torture which only she could inflict on him.  
The door unlocked with a click and before he knew it, he was inside her apartment.  
She shimmied off her vest, then began unbuttoning a few buttons from her collarbone down to her navel on her shirt.  
He stuttered at her forwardness, eye sockets widening.  
It was pitch dark inside the apartment. He stood inside it fully while Frisk remained at the entrance.  
Frisk’s skin glowed in the moonlight. Her cleavage gave an oily hue and he could see the lace of her red bra at how open her shirt was now. Her vest was discarded on the floor a little ways near him.  
She stepped inside the house finally; a sultry look overcoming her features.  
She smiled, looking sly as she stalked towards him.  
Her pretty pink lips were incredibly close to his face now. The moonlight showed how much moisture was on them, she had clear lip gloss on he saw; giving them a shine.  
The door swung close as her arms wrapped around his neck, body now flush against him. She felt and smelt so amazing.  
The lock clicked.  
**Fuck.**


End file.
